Welcome to the Mile High Club
by CharlieGrl
Summary: Sexy Eddie Contest! When Bella flys to New York to help Alice she meets Eward on the plane. But what sort of trouble do they get up to in the restroom? oneshot ooc AH with lemony goodness


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Welcome to the Mile High Club**

**Charliegrl**

**Type of Edward: Jeans and Rock tee Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: AH**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: if something is messed up Word is being retarded on my computer and this is my first story!

_Oh God..._I thouight to myself. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Ever since Alice opened her first boutique in New York she had insisted had I come and help her out. Not that she needed any, mind you because her fabulous creations were flying of the racks faster than you could ring them up. Everybody just had to be part of the latest fashion craze that was Alice's Sensations (trademark. btw).

She had called me up pleading me to join her in the Big Apple two weeks ago. And when pleading didn't work she confessed that she had already bought me a ticket. So since I had nothing to do but sit around in my empty apartment that Alice had evacuated when she relocated to New York I decided, what the hell, you got to live a little, right? Plus the ticket _was_ already bought and paid for...

So here I was, sitting in my first class seat next to a window. I almost didn't believe it when the woman at the ticket counter had handed me my ticket. Then I realized, that was just like Alice to get me the best thing that money can buy.

Now I kinda regretted having told her that I would come help her out. I totally forgot that I had he worst fear of planes.

One stewardess saw what must have been the green look on my face. "Would you like a glass of water, dear?" she asked politely.

"Umm, no thank you, but a paper bag would be nice?" I asked.

"Sure thing." she replied. When she brought me my extra air sick bag I quickly tucked it into the pouch of the back of the seat in front of me."No need to worry. The pilot has made this trip dozens of times and the weather is suppossed to be wonderful so there shouldn't be much turbulence."

I couldn't reply, so I just stuck to my fierce grip on the chair arms and closing my eyes as tightly as possible. I barely heard the safety instructions, but the takeoff made my ears pop.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice laugh with a chuckle.

I peaked one eye open and saw a georgous man sitting beside me. He had hair that could only be desribed as bronze, and he had bright green eyes that had a mysterious glint in them. They just sucked you right in. I knew I must have been staring because he started to look at me a bit funny."Umm...I'm umm..a-afraid of f-f-flying".

"Oh. Yeah. That used to happen to me a lot, too." he said in a serious tone.

"Really?" I asked.

"No." he laughed. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well it's not funny. And it's not helping!" I said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it. I swear!" he said putting both of his hands up. "I'm Edward, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." I said to him a little harshly.

"And you are...?" he asked open endedly.

"Bella" I stated firmly. "And I think I'm about to be sick."

"Seltzer water helps, you know." He said as he raised his hand and asked the stewardess that had helped me earlier for a glass. "Here you are." he handed me the glass."Take slow sips."

I took a few slow sips as he had told me to. "Thank you. I didn't mean to be rude or anything."

"Nonsense. It happens to me all the time." he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" I was kinda skeptical on that one.

"Oh, yeah! pretty girls insult me everyday!" he said looking into my eyes.

"Now that, is hard to believe." I pointed out to him. Did he just call me pretty?

"Really? Why do you say so?" he asked as he leaned towards me a little.

"Because your comepletely handsome. No girl would ever want to insult you incase she got on your bad side."

"But there is where you're wrong, Bella. Girls that are too nice aren't worth the risk because I already know I can have them. It's the fiesty ones you have to look out for because they're harder to catch." He said as he gently stroked my left leg.

"Really?" I asked again. Is that all I could say?

"Really." He stated, his face just inches from mine.His gaze went from my eyes to my lips back and forth a few times. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

I can't believe he just asked that. This georeous man wants to kiss me! In response I leaned in until our lips were touching. Electricity shocked through my body setting evey nerve in my body on edge. I just want to cover him and roll around in this feeling.

He pulled away and gave me a sexy crooked smile, "Do you want to..." he said while nodding his head to the side.

I gave him a confused look in my dazed state.

Edward leaned in before whispering "Follow me in a few minutes. I got to go to the restroom." He said the second in a louder more normal voice. He then unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up, and walked towards te restroom. I watched him go with a calculating eye following his tight ass is his snug fitting jeans. What was he doing? As he closed the door he looked right at me and winked.

What did he want me to do? Why did he want me to follow him?

I sudddenly remembered a drunken conversation that I had with Alice and Rosalie when we were roommates in college. We had been discussing what the most public sexual act we had ever commited was. Mine being making out on a park bench. We were all laughing about Alice's adventure in her long term boyfriend, Jasper's car after a concert when Rose proudly announced she was a member of the Mile High Club.

"The what?" I had stupidly asked.

"The Mile High Club." Rose explained while Alice was having a fit of hysteric giggles. "It's when you have sex on a plane, Bella." she tried to patiently explain.

"Where would you do that?" I asked since all of my sexual experiences happened in a bedroom.

"In. the bathroom." she stated matter of factly which sent Alice into another burst of giggles.

"But wouldn't that be kinda uncomfortable?" Those bathrooms were tiny!

"Yeah but so what? You don't need _that_much room."

"But was it any good?" Alice interupted.

"Part of the thrill was getting caught. Deffinately the best sex I've ever had." Rose bragged.

"And that's saying a lot!" Alice joked, sending the three of us into another round of laughter.

The realization shocked me into the present. Edward wanted me to follow him into the restroom, to have sex!! oh my god!! Then I thought, what the hell you only live once right? Plus it had been months since I broke up with my ex-boyfriend Jacob.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I slowly undid my seatbelt and walked towards the restroom. It seemed to take forever to walk down the isle and with my terrible balance I kept knocking into the isle chairs which were earning me some pretty dirty looks.

I finally reached the restroom doors but there were three of them. Which one did Edward go into again?

I was about to knock on the middle door when a large woman stepped out. "OH, I'm so sorry!" I said all flustered.

By the time she had taken a few steps away, the first door opened. This time it was Edward. He quickly pulled me inside, locked the door, and kissed me roughly. "For a second there I thought you weren't going to come." he said when he pulled away before attacking my neck.

"Don't worry, we're getting to that!" I said in as sexy a voice as possible.

"Oh, you are so sexy when you talk dirty like that!" he said as he restarted his attack on my lips.

His smooth hands quickly crept up my shirt, exposing my stomach. I lifted my arms up to let him take off my shirt. It fell to the floor as his lips started to trail down my jaw, and to the pulse point on my neck which elicited a whimper from my mouth. He took that as a good sign and his head bent lower to my chest. His hot tongue sliped out and licked my erect nipple through my white lace bra.

"Oh! Edward!" the moan rolled off my lips.

He looked up at me wickedly and put a finger to my lips."Hush love. You don't want to get caught, do you?" he asked with his crooked grin and then continued his assult on my right breast, his hand sneaking up to grope the left.

I got my hands untangled from his hair an ran my fingers lightly down his back. When I got my hands under the back off his shirt he stood back and took it off himself. He had to have, hands down, the hottest six pack ever.

Edwards hands had started to drift south by then, causing my pencil skirt to rise up arpund my waist. His right hand snaked between my legs.

"Already wet and waiting I see." he said as he ripped my thong. Edward then stuck a finger into my waiting entrance covering up my moans by placing his lips back on mine. He slowlly inserted another finger. He thrust his tongue into my open mouth in time with his thrusts with his fingers.

I pulled back in order to breathe. "Stop! Stop!" I panted.

"What's the matter? I thought this was ok?" Edward whispered.

"I can't wait any longer. Get you pants off! Now." I stated forcefully.

He pulled back and made a little noise of impatience. He got his button and zipper undone faster than I had ever seen before. He then pushed me up against the wall and hitched my right leg around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. In answer I wrapped my other leg around his waist so that his pushing me against the wall was the only thing holding me up.

He started again with his mouth against mine so that when he forcefully thrust inside of me, my moans wouldn't be heard.

I tilted my hips upward so that he was hitting that sweet spot inside of me. I threw my head back so that he could find that wonderful spot on my neck.

"Yes!" I whispered. "Yes! That's it right there! Just a little harder!" I said encouragingly.

Inbetween thrusts he panted, "I... want.. you...to...come..with...me." With each word he thrust a little harder.

Then he did my undoing. He reached down with is left hand and pressed two of his fingers angainst my clit.

"oh...Oh...OOOHHH!" I said incoherently as I started to clench around him. I could feel his hot, wet, come shoot inside me.

"That was fucking fantastic." Edward said when he regained control, his head against he wall while he was stil inside of me.

We quickly got dressed. Well as qickly as you can in a room that's roughly two by two feet. I saw him slip my ripped thong into his pocket. A souvenier, maybe?

As Eward opened the door we saw an angry stewardess with a line of passengers behind her.

"She wasn't feeling well." Edward explained.

My face blushed bright red from the embarassment of people probably realizing what we had done.

"Ooooh" I complained, folding my arms across my stomach in a, hopefully, convincing way.

When Edward and I had gotten back to our seats all I wanted to do was sleep.

"You can rest against my shoulder if you'd like?" I heard Eward say with my eyes already closed.

"Thank you." I said as I was already asleep.

The last thing I heard before drifting off was Edward whisper, "Welcome to the Mile HIgh Club!"

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Edward and I were still getting dirty stares as we sat around joking about our little rendezvous while waiting for our lougage.

"There you two are!" I heard an all too familiar voice exclaim. Alice. "Bella! It's so good to see you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "And Eddie! You too! I've missed you so much!"

What have I done? Did I interup something here? I would never intensionaly ruin Alice's relationship with someone.

"It's good to see that you two already met." said Alice in a chipper voice.

Ok. Here it comes. The part where I feel guilty.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Edward. Edward, this is my roommate, Bella, I kept telling you about!" She introduced.

"We already met. On the plane. We sat next to each other." Edward said.

"Yeah, we started talking and one thing led to another... we really sort of hit it off." I explained. He cousin thank God!

"Oh that's great!" she enthused looking at me with a curious eye. "Because you two are going to be working together! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice said while she turned around and headed off for her car.

"So much fun." Edward said looking me in the eye.

A/N: I just want everybody to know that having sex on planes is illegal!! (even though it can be fun!)

This is my first story not to mention my first lemon so any responses are welcome! Flames or creative critisism!


End file.
